The Weasley Files
by LilyRose95
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy brings us a first hand account of those oh-so-charming Weasley cousins.
1. Introduction

**The Weasley Files: An Introduction**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

_Howdy Folks!_

_Scorpius Malfoy here, bringing you all the facts on those oh-so-charming Weasley cousins that we know and love. Or don't know and still love, which is more likely if you're reading this._

_Ever wondered why Lucy and Molly fight? Ever been curious as to how James and Fred came to be the mischievous pranksters that they are today? Ever been plagued as to why Rose refuses to play quidditch? Well that's what I'm here to tell. I've delved as deep into the Weasley burrows (no pun intended) as any man has dared. And just about lived to tell the tale._

_So from the beautiful Victoire, all the way down to the fiery Lily (yes, Potters are included), we explore the innermost workings of these crazy cousins. If Fred and James don't kill me first (they love me really)._

_So, here it is folks, as told by the adopted cousin (or something like that), I proudly present (drumroll please!);_ **THE WEASLEY FILES.**

AN: Hi :) This is just a little project. I'd seen it done before with just the girls, so I thought I do it with everyone. It's mostly just so I don't get frustrated with my other story, so I hope you enjoy it.

Love and sunshine,

LilyRose xxx


	2. Victoire

**Victoire**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor his many nieces, nephews or children. Jokegirl; Thank you for your review! I guess we'll have to agree to disagree about Lucy. Each to their own right? I like stories about the Weasley's in different houses, just can't bring myself to break tradition. But I love constructive criticism, and I can't wait to see what you have to say about my Lucy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's always apreiciated! So here's Victoire, hope she's okay! _

Basic Facts

Full name: Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Date of Birth: 2nd May 2000

Parents: William 'Bill' Weasley and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

Siblings: Dominique and Louis

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 12" Rosewood and Dragon heartstring

Patronus: Swan

_Right, enough of this boring stuff. I know that's not what you lot tuned in for. So here you go. Everything you need to know about one Miss Victoire Weasley… Just me talking from here on in folks, no more boring facts!_

Appearance

Victoire is tall, five foot nine inches, making her the tallest of those gorgeous Weasley girls. Those Veela genes really did their job here. Her silver-blonde hair is poker straight and falls to the ends of her shoulder blades. Her sharp features manage to give her a strong, yet delicate and ridiculously pretty (oh Merlin, Teddy's going to hex me to next Sunday) appearance, and her cheeks are dusted with a rosy hue, on her otherwise pale face.

Personality

Okay, so most of the time Victoire's pretty cool. She's kind and caring, and genuinely pleasant to be around. She's the kind of person who will go out of their way to help a lost first year, but then again, most of the Weasley's will do that. But, being a Weasley, she has that infamous Weasley temper. Red face and all. Much like her mother, she is not the 'fairy princess' (wise words Professor Moody, wise words.) she first appears. I mean, have you _seen _the girl on the quidditch pitch?

Okay, that's not really fair. She plays seeker, and she's damn good at it too. Apparently being graceful comes with those Veela genes. But seriously, Victoire's temper is a force to be reckoned with (but only if you don't value living). For a first-hand account of what it feels like to be on the receiving end of this natural disaster that is Victoire's temper, just ask one Mr Jacob Matthews. But best wait until he's out of the hospital wing.

Warning Signs; Know when to:

Be worried: when she stops laughing. Victoire's laugh is pretty damn amazing (Teddy it's true, everyone says so, so please stop plotting my demise.)

Comfort: when she's crying (only if Teddy's not around, you know, if you like living). The Weasley's aren't big criers, so you know something's up when Victoire's in tears.

Run: When the Appleby Arrows lose a quidditch match. Get as far away from the lovely Victoire as possible. Particularly if they just lost to the Cannons (Laugh now James, but it will happen!).

**AN: So, hoped you liked it! To be honest, I didn't think it was great, Victoire's not a character I get excited about. But Dominique is next, and she's one of my favourites, so hopefully it'll be better. I haven't read a story about her describing her the way I imagine her, so it should be something new hopefully. Anyway, keep reading! Review are always nice, but hey, life is hectic, so no pressure!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	3. Dominique

Dominique

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, ya-da ya-da ya-da. So here it is, Dominique. Enjoy!_

Basic Facts

Full name: Dominique Ginevra Weasley

Date of Birth: 15th March 2002

Parents: William 'Bill' Weasley and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

Siblings: Victoire and Louis

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 12 ½" Ash and Phoenix feather

Patronus: Horse

_Right, that's the boring stuff out of the way, now for the good stuff._

Appearance

Dominique- No scratch that. Its Dom- is tall, but not as tall as Victoire. She's around five seven and a half. Unlike Vic and Louis, she has the good old Weasley flaming red hair, with a slight wave to it (don't ask me how I know all this. I just do, deal with it.). She usually wears it in a high ponytail, if you're interested. Her eyes are bright blue, like her father's (and a little unnerving to look into.). Her features are softer than Vic's, but she's just as pretty (no boyfriends to beat me up, so we're good). Her skin is pale, like her mother's, but dusted with those Weasley freckles. Man, I love those freckles (Louis, Fred, James, I warn you, I have connections).

Personality

Wow. Where, oh where to start?

Dom's… Well she's pretty damn amazing (She's four years older than me, I don't mean it like that, so you can put the wand away Louis). She's confident, outgoing, calm and organized. She's the kind of person who can walk into a room full of raving lunatics yelling their heads off (a.k.a. me and Rose), tell them to 'chillax' and you know what? We do. Always. That's just Dom.

She'll stand up for something she believes in, no matter who's arguing with her. The Weasley temper seems to have passed Dom out, I've only ever seen her lose her cool once (we're not meant to talk about it, so don't ask). I'm pretty sure she's the only of the Weasley girl's to never have put anyone in the hospital wing (okay, so Roxy didn't mean it, but it still happened), not even in quidditch. She's a chaser and damn good at it too.

Anyhow, where was I?

Ah, yes.

Like her grandfather, she's interested in muggle stuff, especially muggle music. She's always playing the saxophone, or the piano, or the guitar, excreta, excreta, excreta. And she's amazing at them too. Dom's ridiculously organized. She knows where everything is, and I do mean everything. I could owl her from my house, in the summer and ask her where my beaters bat is, and she'd be able to tell me. She'll help anyone with anything.

Everyone loves Dom. All the students, all the professors, the ghosts, the portraits, even Filch.

But hey.

That's just Dom.

Warning Signs; know when to:

Be worried: when she starts forgetting things. As previously stated, (idiots. Did you forget already?) she's always organised, so when she starts to forget things you know something's bothering her.

Comfort: when someone's insulted her family. In Dom's mind, family comes first, and when someone says something about them, she takes it to heart. She just remind her they're Weasleys; they saved the world. That always does the trick.

Run: when her eyes go grey. Yes folks, calm, patient Dominique's eyes go greyer than mine when she gets mad. James (and believe me, these are probably the most intelligent words that have left that boy's mouth) suggested that it's the teeny little part of werewolf in Dominique showing through. Which, when you think about it, actually makes sense. But, as I said, I've only ever seen Dominique mad once, (and by law, we're not allowed to talk about it) so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Now, if it was Lucy… But that's neither here nor there.

**AN: Right, so that's my Dominique. I love her, but I'd love to know what you guys thought. Remember, critcism is good too, especially if your Dominique is different. So hit that button and make my day!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	4. Louis

**Louis**

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter, etc, etc. **_

Full name: Louis Charles Weasley

Date of Birth: 21st June 2004

Parents: William 'Bill' Weasley and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour)

Siblings: Victoire and Dominique

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11 ¾" Cherry and Dragon Heartstring

Patronus: Huskie

_You know the drill._

Appearance

One word. Beater. Louis is tall, blonde and muscled, so it's not surprising every girl in the school (barring the ones he's related to obviously) wants to date him. Those veela genes did their job here too, even though he's a male. His eyes are clear and blue, his hair is blonde and tussled. Pair that with being quidditch captain and a prefect (not to mention a Weasley) and wham. There you have it. He does have a smattering of freckles, and when the light hits it a certain way, there's a red tint to his hair. But he is a Weasley after all.

Personality

Okay, while every girl in the school may be chasing him, he's completely oblivious. Every guy in the school may envy him, but at the same time, it's impossible not to like him. He's warm and friendly and kind and a daydreamer. He's smart too, but he hates the indoors so much that he's never able to pay much attention in class. Louis's an outdoors guy, be it quidditch or just lying in the sun, he's not happy unless he's outside. He's a brilliant beater, but off the pitch, Louis wouldn't hurt a pixie. He's actually a really gentle guy. He loves animals, and Care of Magical Creatures is his best class. He wants to go to Romania with his uncle Charlie when he graduates. Sorry ladies, but I think this is another Weasley guy that is lost to the dragons!

Warning Signs; know when to;

Be worried: when he's sitting indoors doing nothing. I swear, it's a bad, bad sign.

Comfort: If Gryffindor loses a quidditch match. He gets really depressed, being captain and what not.

Run: erm, well gentle though he may be, Louis's still a Weasley guy. This means he's protective of the girls. Very protective. That's all I'm saying.

**AN: Well that's my Louis. I like him a lot. What do you peoples think? By the way, I'm doing this oldest to youngest, so Molly is next, followed by James, then Fred. Bahaha. Reviews always appreciated! **

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	5. Molly

Molly 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as I am not J.K. Rowling, nor shall I ever be._

Full name: Molly Audrey Weasley

Date of Birth: 28th August 2004

Parents: Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley

Siblings: Lucy

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 9 ¾" Walnut and Unicorn hair

Patronus: Rabbit

_Moving swiftly onwards._

Appearance

Neat. There you have it ladies and gentleman, Molly Weasley is neat. An unusual trait in a Weasley, it has to be said, but Miss Molly is as neat as a pin. Her dark red curls never get messy, falling in perfect waves down to the end of her shoulder blades. Her freckles run in perfect lines across the bridge of her pointed nose and her cheeks. Her eyes are a clear, bright blue, that gleam behind her gold rimmed glasses. Being a Weasley, Molly is undeniably pretty (I warn you James, I'm armed), but her face is usually hidden behind a thick book, so people don't tend to notice her as much as, say, Dominique or Lily (Louis, James, Albus, it's a fact, deal with it. And Al, beating up your best friend is never cool). But truth be told, Molly Weasley is neat, pretty and neat. Yes folks, you heard it here first. There is such thing as a neat Weasley.

Personality

Okay troops, you're in for another shock. Molly is the rarity that is (wait for it) a quiet Weasley. No, I haven't lost my mind (which is quite impressive after spending so much time with the Weasleys, if I do say so myself), Molly really is quiet. Now, that's not to say she doesn't have that brutal Weasley temper, but it doesn't rear its ugly head terribly often. I was, however, right in saying that Dominique is the only one not to have put anyone in the hospital wing, but as far as I know, only one unfortunate fellow has fallen fowl on Molly's temper. He has asked that his name not be mentioned, but at least he survived to make this request.

Molly is undeniably the most studious of the cousins. Oh, Rose will happily spend an afternoon in the library (yes Al, I know I'm guilty of that too. Lucy stop rolling your eyes, grades are important to some of us), but its Molly who takes the cake in this particular matter. She's never without a book, or a piece of homework, and usually she has both at once. She refuses to play quidditch, insisting she's awful at it. But I've seen the girls fly, and she's actually pretty decent (well what do you expect? She's a Weasley), honestly, I think she'd just rather be reading. She's also the only one of the cousins that has never gotten a detention, must to James, Fred and Lucy's disgust (James and Fred are tied for most, closely followed by Lucy).

So, yes my good people, if you ever find yourself looking for the lovely Miss Molly, my advice? Check the library, not the quidditch pitch.

Warning Signs; know when to:

Be worried: When she doesn't want to read. Then you know it's time to call the healers.

Comfort: Hmm. That's a tough one. The only time I've seen Molly get really upset was the time Roxanne almost died (which I'm not going into know folks). As previously stated, the Weasley girls don't get upset easily. I don't know, I suppose if she lost her book? Work it out for yourselves.

Run: If you're as thick as James and Fred and have just pranked her, it's time to hightail it out of there unless you want to be hexed into oblivion (a handy phrase I picked up from my dear Lucy. Oh Merlin she's going to hex me for that one).

**AN: Uhoh, sorry it took so long, honestly. Started back to school, so updates may be more sporadic. For anyone who's reading my other story, I have the next chapter half done so it should be up in a couple days. Please keep reading, I love you guys!**

**Anywho, just a couple things. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to do Teddy. Lucy is the same year as Scorpius, Albus and Rose. And no, Scorp isn't flirting with her, they just tease each other relentlessly. Okay I think that's it! Reviews would be super, they keep me going after a dull day of school!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	6. James

James

**AN: Hehe... So, I know it's been a while (ducks to avoid rotten tomatoes that are undoubtebly being hurled at me through cyberspace)... But here's James. Hope you like him! **

Full Name: James Sirius Potter

Date of Birth: December 17th 2004

Parents: Harry and Ginny (nee Weasley) Potter

Siblings: Albus and Lily

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11" Mahogany and Unicorn Hair

Patronus: Stag (_bet you didn't see that one coming_)

_And on we march soldiers. _

Appearance

The dude's named James Potter. Is there really a need to elaborate? Well for those of you who have been living under a rock for the past three decades, or those who just don't have two brain cells to rub together, elaborate I shall. Please try to keep up.

James is, or so I've been told, the reincarnation of his paternal grandfather. He's moderately tall and skinny, but muscled from quidditch of course. He sports the famous Potter (Mr Potter and Al have it too) mess of hair, jet black and untameable.

Let us take a moment to remember all the brave combs that lost their lives in the war against the Potter hair.

Okay that's enough.

As well as the hair, James gets his wild, swirled hazel eyes from his grandfather. You can always tell when he's plotting something, because they light up and gleam with a devious glint. And of course, he just wouldn't be a Potter if his eyes weren't framed with round silver spectacles.

Really, the only thing James got from the Weasleys was a smattering of freckles, and the tell-tale cherry-red ears when he's embarrassed.

Oh, and just a heads up; tease him about the red ear thing, and you will be hexed. Speaking from experience here people.

Personality

Oh, where to begin. James is… Hmm, how to put this nicely (kidding James, kidding)… James Sirius Potter is, quite frankly, insane. But then, all the best people are right? So no need for homicide here.

James is loud, devious, fun loving, confident, the list goes on. And on. And on.

Anyhow, James is, wait for it, the keeper on the Gryffindor team. Don't get me wrong, he's bloody amazing at it, but where in the name of Godric did that come from? His mother's an epic chaser and both his parents are brilliant seekers. But no, it was my good friend Al who got the seeker gene and James went for keeper. Just to be different I suppose.

James is happiest on the quidditch pitch, or causing general havoc and destruction with Fred and the Scamander twins. They are the new Marauders and Weasley twins all rolled into one havoc wreaking, teacher exhausting, student entertaining, rule breaking, prank pulling mess. To say they're geniuses would be an understatement. These boys don't pull pranks. They live them. I mean, tying the Slytherins' clothes to the quidditch hoops? Genius. It all started when Harry Potter decided to bequeath James his invisibility cloak. That got the ball rolling. And after James nicked the Marauders Map from his father's desk… Well, that was lethal.

For reasons that remain unclear to me, (because let's face it; he's a bit of a prat. Put the wand down James, you know it's true) he is never without a trail of drooling females, and I'm not going to pretend he doesn't love it (I would too. Unfortunately, being 'death eater spawn' doesn't go down as well as being the son of the Great Harry Potter.). Unfortunately for our poor Mr Potter here, the one girl's attention he wants, he does not receive. In fact, Ms Laurel Everstone, Gryffindor's muggleborn sweetheart, hates James Potter with a passion hot than her fiery red hair. Siriusly, (Hahaha, that joke is taken from James himself) could this boy be any more like his grandfather? I think not.

Warning Signs; Know when to:

Be worried: Ha! Worried about _James_? You have got to be kidding me.

Comfort: When Puddlemere United lose a match. It's a hard, hard time for this avid supporter.

Run: When he, erm, catches you in a broom cupboard with his cousin… Grab your running shoes and don't look back. Ever. Not that I'm speaking from experience or anything, no sir. Not at all. Never.

Al! Stop laughing!

**AN: Oh James. I love him. Super sorry for the delay, had a thousand projects for school, etc, etc, you know what it's like. I'm almost done my next chapter for 'Sisters' for those of you who read it. And those who don't, please try it! I haven't started my next installment for my other stories though, but anyone who's feeling forgiving, please read my Lysander story! No one's reviewed it yet. :(**

**Anywho, really sorry again, hope you liked it, and reviews would be awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	7. Fred

Fred

**AN: Right, here's Fred. Sorry for the wait, at least it was quicker than last time! Anywho, enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, the original Fred Weasley would not have died, and therefore George may not have married Angelina and Fred II would not have been born, or if he had, he would probably be called Jack or Ben or some such. I short, I do not own Harry Potter. _

Full Name: Fred Oliver Weasley

Date of Birth: January 30th 2005

Parents: George and Angelina (nee Johnson) Weasley

Siblings: Roxanne

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11 ½" Elm and Dragon Heartstring

Patronus: Tree Frog

Appearance

First things first. Yes, Fred Oliver Weasley was indeed blessed (or cursed; you choose) with the Weasley red hair. Many of you may have assumed he'd inherit his mother's thick, dark locks, but no; in looks and personality, Fred is one hundred and ten per cent Weasley.

Of course, those beautiful Johnson genes do show through in this Weasley boy. Fred has the unusual combination of flaming red hair and warm, soft brown skin. He has a smattering of those Weasley freckles, but they're not as obvious against his dark skin. His eyes also come from the Weasley side; exact replicas of his father's and late uncle's, bright, glistening, devious blue.

Fred's tall, a couple inches taller than James, much to his fury. He's broad shouldered and muscled from playing beater on the quidditch team.

In short, to say he's popular amongst the female population of the school would be a gross understatement.

Personality

Oh, where to begin. Fred is… Hmm, how to put this nicely…

Wait, this sounds familiar…

I'm just kidding folks, but Siriusly, Fred Sirius Weasley and James Oliver Potter are - Wait, that's not right. Look, it doesn't matter because they are essentially the same person. I'm actually struggling to think of many differences. They're more alike than the Scamander twins. And Lorcan and Lysander are identical (Lysander, you can argue you have better hair till you're blue in the face, no one's buying it).

As previously stated, Fred is the incarnation of the famous Weasley twins, and he's damn proud of it. It is, however, his sole aim in life to out-prank them. Oh, they've said it can't be done, but damn it people, Fred Oliver Weasley is giving it his all. And for that, I salute him.

Fred, as you have probably deduced by now, (and if you haven't, I suggest you get your head examined) like James, loves to case trouble, preferably of the havoc wreaking variety. He has more energy than he knows what to do with, and is constantly running around the place at top speed. Remember to look both ways before you cross the corridors, or you could be flattened by a speeding blur of red hair. One Miss Anna Wood has fallen fowl of just this on more than one occasion, but I don't know how many of those time were actually an accident.

Fred conducts himself with an easy confidence, which undoubtedly comes from being a Weasley, being a quidditch player and the trail of girls that follow him as a result. He's talkative and outgoing, and ever-so slightly full of himself, but in a good way, I suppose. Rather like James. Funny that.

Another thing about Fred is he is ridiculously clumsy. He's forever falling over his own feet and knocking things over. Now, if this was me, people would scoff and roll their eyes, but somehow, it makes Fred 'adorable' to the female population of our school. Not fair, is it?

Fred has the shortest attention span of anyone I know (with the possible exception of Lucy) but he _usually_ gets his homework done, because Angelina can be pretty terrifying. Plus, he's actually pretty bright when he wants to be. He just prefers to channel his brilliance into his latest stunt with James and the twins. But most of the time, he's a daydreamer, other than in charms which is his favourite subject. But in every other class, his head is irretrievably in the thickest of clouds, no doubt concocting his next genius idea.

Like the majority of the Weasleys (it's okay Molly, I'm sure they won't disown you), Fred is passionate about quidditch. He, of course, plays as beater, but he's a decent (and that's putting it mildly) chaser too. But even in quidditch training, Fred tends to be distracted, because once you give the boy a broom, he's off like a rocket and in seconds he _literally _has his head in the clouds. Louis has spent many a quidditch session shouting at his red headed cousin to pay attention to practice. And usually, Fred does, because during quidditch, Louis is in the possession of a heavy James, he's a Puddlemere supporter. Traitor.

Warning Signs; Know when to:

Be worried: Again, like James, Fred isn't someone I tend to be concerned about. But I guess when he has no energy (not that it's happened yet) something could be wrong.

Comfort: When his sister is lying half dead in the hospital wing. Always a good idea, even if it doesn't help much.

Run: Again, like James, if you happen to be caught in a broom cupboard with a certain cousin of his, legging it is advisable. Not that I'd know or anything. Just a guess.

Al, I swear to Merlin…

**AN: I love Fred. Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update again soon. Reviews would be lovely! ****Thanks for reading!**

**Love and sunshine, **

**LilyRose xxx**


	8. Rose

Rose

**AN: Howdy faithful readers! Sorry for the wait, here's Rose! Enjoy!**

Full Name: Rose Nymphadora Weasley

Date of Birth: 13th January 2006

Parents: Ron and Hermione (nee Granger) Weasley

Siblings: Hugo

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10 ¾" Willow wood and dragon heartstring

Patronus: Peacock

Appearance

Rose may not be the tallest of the Weasley girls, measuring five foot four and a half, but I defy anyone to say she's not striking (quiet time Al). Her mess of corkscrew curls are a bright, flaming red and she usually keeps them pull back with a bunch of gold hair slides. Her heart shaped face is dusted with those wonderful freckles and her rounded cheeks sport a soft, rosy hue.

Her eyes are big and round, a bright, burning liquid turquoise, with flecks of glistening gold hidden in their depths, only surfacing when she smiles and her whole face lights up. On top of that, her eyes are framed by thick, black eyelashes and her lips are a soft, delicate pink. Her legs are long and she had soft curves in all the right places. See what I mean about striking?

James, Fred, my father was a Slytherin; I have some tricks up my sleeve.

Personality

Oh, sweet little Rose. Rosie. Rosie Posy.

Call her that last one, and you will be hexed.

Because the truth, ladies and gents?

Sweet little Rose is not that sweet at all.

Well, okay she is, she really, but she doesn't like to be told as such. She's very much a hard, strong exterior with a sweet, caring inside. That's not to say she's not friendly, because she is. She just got that I-can-take-care-of-myself-so-don't-mess-with-me-you-complete-fool attitude. But she'll have a pleasant conversation with anyone, or stop to help a lost first year, or smile and wave at you in the corridor. And it has to be said, she's got one AMAZING smile.

Oh, Merlin, Hugo, James, Fred, Louis, I meant that completely innocently.

Al! Stop it, I did!

Erm, where was I?

Oh, right.

She may act tough, and she is, but Rosie is really a sweet heart. Though don't tell her I said so.

Now, moving on. While Rose may be actually an extraordinarily nice person, the Weasley temper is most concentrated in her (well, tied with Lucy) than in any of the other Weasley grandchildren. Red face, ear piercing volume and all. I swear you should hear the girl scream. And being the genius she is, she has numerous hexes at her disposal, and will not hesitate to use them. So my advice is play nice and stick on Rosie's good side, which as I said, is a rather lovely place. Because folks, if you battle with a Weasley temper, you will lose. And you will be hexed. And Rose has the biggest Weasley temper going.

As you may have guessed (and if you haven't, I fear there is little we can do for you), Rose Weasley is a certified genius. Well, she's not really, but she is ungodly smart. She is the daughter of Hermione Weasley, nee Granger after all. She is the one and only reason I don't come top in everything (Well, actually, Al and Luce have us both beat in Defence Against the Dark Arts). She does love to read, but she isn't one of those people who spends all their days shut in the library, hidden behind a stack of books (cough *Molly* cough). I mean, we will do that sometimes, but generally Rosie, Al, Luce and I prefer to roam the grounds, or visit Hagrid, etc. etc. Beside, while Al may be content to curl up with a quidditch book, or one of his muggle novels, Luce claims the library gives her hives. Yeah, we worry about her too.

Kidding Lucy, put the wand down!

Anyway, back to Rose.

Now, I know it has been plaguing you all, so here it is; Rose Nymphadora Weasley does not play quidditch.

Now, there are two very simple reasons as to why.

One, when she was six, she and Hugo, then four, were flying on kiddie brooms in the garden. Rosie challenged Hugo to a race and Hugo, being the clever young man that he is (he actually is pretty smart), managed to fly head first into a rather large tree and get himself carted off to St Mungo's. Now, rest assured the little tyke was back on his broom in a couple days, but Rose continued to feel guilty for the tiny scar her little brother now wore on his forehead, and couldn't even look at a broom for years, Al told me.

However, with a lot of encouragement, she's regaining her confidence, and she will occasionally play at family games now, if she's in a _very _good mood. She still refuses to try out for the house team, even though she's more than good enough, but that brings us to our next reason;

2. She's a keeper, and refuses to compete with her cousin (James, for those of you who have forgotten). Maybe she's loyal, maybe its pride, maybe she's just stubborn, who knows?

So there you have it folks; One Miss Rose Nymphadora Weasley; strong, smart, sweet and stubborn, topped off with a flaming temper. In short; A Weasley, and a damn brilliant one at that.

Warning Signs: Know when to:

Be worried: When she starts failing exams. The girl's a natural O student, so when her grades start to slip, you know something's wrong.

Comfort: Again, Rose isn't much of a crier, it comes with the territory of being a Weasley. She did need comforting that one time with Roxanne, but then, we all did. It was not a fun time.

Run: When she goes red. It doesn't matter what you have done, but when Rose loses her temper, it's time to hightail it outta there. Pronto. Unless, you know, you like being suspended in mid-air by your ankle and being attacked by vicious bats.

Oh, and before we part my good friends, a word of warning; do anything to Rose and you will have more to contend with than five maniacs in the form of cousins after you, Comprendo?

And on that note, I say farewell until nice time, when I shall bring you all you could want to know on my best friend, one Albus Severus Potter.

Thank you and good night!

**AN: So that's my Rose. She had to be smart, and definitely had to have the temper, but I didn't want her to be horrible either. Hope you liked her! Reviews always appreciated!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	9. Albus

Albus

_AN: Heya readers! It's good to be back! I missed you guys! So here's my Albus, hope you enjoy!_

Full Name: Albus Severus Potter

Date of Birth: 4th March 2006

Parents: Harry and Ginny (nee Weasley) Potter

Siblings: James and Lily

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11" Chestnut and Phoenix feather

Patronus: Doe

Appearance

Remember that bloke Harry Potter? I believe he saved the world a couple decades ago. Well, you know what he looks like, right? Well, insert description of such here. And if you don't know what he looks like, well then I fear there's not much I can do to help you.

In short, Al is essentially his father in miniature. He has a slightly pointier, heart shaped face, and he does have some of his mother's softer features, but other than that, he is 100% Potter. He has the mess of raven black hair, the appalling eyesight, and just like his father, bright emerald orbs in the form of eyes. Framed of course by round silver spectacles.

Al is slightly on the skinny side and not exactly the tallest amongst us. In short; the perfect seeker. He's been on the team since the end of first year, taking Victoire's place when she was injured by my darling cousin Ulysses. He has been on the team since.

So there you go folks. Looks wise at least, Albus is the reincarnation of the famous Harry Potter. But a word of advice? Refrain from informing him as such.

Personality

Okay. I feel I should set something straight. Albus Severus Potter is my best mate. He has been since the first day of first year when we met on the Hogwarts Express (Luce and Rosie were there too, if you're interested) and he always will be. The fact that our fathers were mortal enemies does not bother either of us. Because, believe it or not, we are not our fathers. Mad, eh? Al is not a super hero and I am most certainly not a murderous Death Eater. I'm not even in Slytherin for Merlin's Sake! So yes, a Potter is best mates with a Malfoy.

Right, have you all recovered?

Good. Then on we press.

Another thing I would like to mention is that Al absolutely adores his father. He does not resent his father for creating a shadow he cannot possibly fill, because Mr Potter has always made it clear that he does not want his children to do any of the insane stuff he did at school (basilisk killing, horcrux hunting, etc.). So no, Al may be impossibly shy, but he does not have an inferiority complex and he does not resent his father. Mr Potter gets on with his sons like no one else I know. He's a brilliant dad and all three Potter kids love him. My father on the other hand… But that's neither here nor there.

Anyway, the reason I would advise not to tell him he is the reincarnation of his father is because he simply wants to be his own person. I mean, who likes being compared to their father? Now Al may not physically harm you, but rest assured he doesn't like it.

Comparing me to mine will result in hospitalization.

Comparing Lucy to hers? Well that's lethal.

Okay, the first thing you need to know about Al is he's impossibly shy. You'd think having world famous parents would give one unlimited confidence (and it did to James. Not to mention an ego and a half), but not for Al. I mean, he's not shy around me obviously, being my best friend and all that, and he's not shy around his family. He's quiet around them mind you, but he's not crippling shy around them like he is with the rest of the world.

Unfortunately, no matter how much his father tries to protect him from it, Al and his siblings are often subjected to interviewing and questioning about their parents and family. But Al goes as tongue tied as, well, as if he had been hit with a tongue tying curse when he's around anyone he doesn't know really well. He stutters and goes bright red, and has to be rescued by someone, usually Lily or James.

But as well as being shy, Al is quite possibly the nicest person on the face of the earth. He would never say a bad word against anyone, and frowns at Lucy, Rose and I when we do as such. He always tries to see the best in everyone and never judges a book by its cover. Which is probably why we became friends in the first place. He didn't automatically hate me for being Death Eater spawn. He's great to be around like that.

He's nice to everyone, even the Slytherins, who don't always repay the favour. Al would never harm a fly. Even if the Snake-erm- fly in question deserved it.

That's not to so he won't stand up for someone. We are Gryffindors after all. But he never physically harms anybody. Petrificus Totalus heads up his arsenal. No bodily harm there. Al will always try to protect his family or friends or, well, any innocent person, shyness aside. He adores his little sister, and would do anything for her. He protects her but isn't controlling and Lily adores him. He's a fantastic brother.

Of course, nice and all though he is, he does have a great sense of humour and loves to tease me over certain matters he and Lucy find highly amusing. I shall say no more.

Al's also really bright. Not on a Rose scale, but he does well in school. He's amazing at Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he and Luce always manage to beat me and Rosie at it. Prat. He's good at potions too, but that's Lily's subject really. He does well in all his subjects, but he's too quiet to speak up and answer the teachers' questions. He loves to read muggle novels. He stocks up on them for when Rosie and I drag him and Luce to the library with us. Rosie and I study, Al reads his novels and Lucy whines.

Another thing you need to know about my good friend is that he is ungodly clumsy. On a Nymphadora Lupin scale, from what I've been told. He can't make it through a day without tripping over his feet at least once and he always drops things. How he manages to stay on a broom is beyond me.

The Potter 'talent for trouble' is most concentrated in Al. And ironically enough, he goes looking for it the least out of the siblings. Of course, Al's situation isn't helped by the fact that Lucy lives for trouble and loves to find it. Well, maybe trouble just looks for the four of us. We are pretty weird. Al, along with Rosie, Luce and I, always manages to find himself wrapped up in something he shouldn't be.

I'll say this much. It's never boring.

Warning Signs: Know when to;

Be worried: It's never happened, but if he ever got mad at Lily, I would be seriously concerned.

Comfort: When he's had an argument with James. James and Al get on well most of the time, but they do fight quite often, and James likes nothing better than to give Al a hard time. So when James has upset him, just remind him James is a prat. That usually does it.

Run: Are you kidding me? Who would want to run from their best friend?

So there you go ladies and gents; Albus Severus Potter. The best friend there ever was. Even if he's a scrawny git.

_AN: Naww. I love Albus. He's so sweet. Hope you liked him! Lucy's up next. Bahahahahahahaha! Anybody who doesn't hate me for disappearing, and please remember it wasn't my fault, please review! And if you really love me, could you vote on my poll! Anyway, hope you enjoyed Albus, and thanks for reading!_

_Love and sunshine,_

_LilyRose xxx _


	10. Lucy

Lucy

**_Well, here's my Lucy. Hope you like her!_**

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. _

Full Name: Lucy Minerva Weasley

Date of Birth: July 17th 2006

Parents: Percy and Audrey (nee Henry) Weasley

Siblings: Molly

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11 ¼" Cherry and Dragon Heartstring

Patronus: Lion

_Well this should be fun._

Appearance

Ah, young Lucy, the last and youngest of my three best friends. Here we go.

I stole on of Al's muggle books once, and this particular one I believe was a play, written by some bloke called William Shakespeare. I think it was called 'A Summers Daydream' or some such. Anyway, I remember a line from it that went like this;

'Though she be but little, she is fierce.'

And that my good friends, is Lucy Weasley in a nut shell.

After Lily she's the shortest of the Weasley girls, and Lils may pass her out yet. But Merlin is she fierce. She's got a slim frame with long legs, she can run like the wind and she's a dynamite chaser. She's on the Gryffindor team. Seriously, you should see her fly. But even though she has legs that every girl in the school envies (except maybe Victoire and Dominique, but they're veelas, they don't count), she refuses to wear a skirt, even with her uniform. And she wasn't exactly subtle about that either.

She has poker straight, flaming red hair (of course) that she always has tied back, either in a messy ponytail or plait, and bright, burning blue eyes. In fact, her eyes are the only thing Luce has in common with her sister; their eyes are the exact same colour, but Lucy's burn whereas Molly's gleam.

Lucy's eyes are framed by pale eyelashes and usually gold rimmed glasses, that she breaks on a regular basis, though she's been wearing them less lately. Her face is heart shaped, with a sort of pixyish vibe to it. The bridge of her nose and her cheeks are peppered with hundreds of deep brown freckles.

And being Lucy, she's never without at least one cut or gash or bruise or broken bone, etc. etc.

Personality

Loud. Insane. Wild. Rebellious. Fiery.

Take your pick ladies and gents, there are dozens of words that describe Lucy Weasley.

But please note; Calm, quiet, well behaved and normal are not among them. Because Lucy is not any of them.

She is the raging fire to her sister's calm water. Lucy is everything Molly isn't, and vice versa. It's the reason they clash so much. Molly will be sitting happily in the library; Lucy will be perched outside in a tall tree. Molly will be writing a long essay; Lucy will be blowing up toilets. Molly will be attending to her prefect duties; Lucy will be hexing the living day lights out of a Slytherin. You get the idea. Needless to say, the sisters do not get on.

Now, as I mentioned before, Molly is a genius. Lucy is just as bright. She'll spend hours, although it doesn't usually take her that long, constructing detailed, devious pranks. Occasionally she sells them to James, Fred and the twins. But school work just doesn't hold Lucy's interest, and she spends most of the classes arguing with the teachers, making plans for pranks, arguing with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, arguing with the teachers some more, and if its potions, purposely blowing up cauldrons. Except for Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she excels.

Luce is a complete tomboy, and as previously mentioned, refuses to wear a skirt, ever. She is a complete quidditch fanatic and, like Louis, loves to be outside, running around or exploring.

Lucy has the hottest temper of any of the Weasley cousins. It doesn't take much to be hexed by this Weasley girl. Comparing her to her sister is absolutely lethal and has landed many a student in the hospital wing.

Lucy does not get on with her parents. At all. She lives to drive her father insane, as far as we can work out. Whatever he says, she'll do the opposite, multiplied by six billion. I'm not entirely sure of the reason for this, but I know it's at least partly to do with the fact they want her to be more like Molly. Now, Molls is lovely (Lucy, no hexing, I didn't say she was anything like you) but she's not Lucy, as we've established.

And Lucy can't stand the idea of being anything like her sister. So every time her parents tell her 'to take a leaf from her sister's book,' or ask her 'Why can't you be like your sister?' Lucy goes out of her way to cause more trouble. It's a vicious cycle.

Lucy hates going home at the holidays (so do I, but luckily I get to stay with Al) and spends as much time at Rose and Albus's houses as she can and when she is at home she either stays locked in her room or causes major havoc.

So, if you enjoy living, do not mention Lucy's parents in front of her.

It's not just at home that Lucy likes to cause trouble either. She's pulled many a prank inside the school grounds. Of course, her Uncle George is only too happy to supply her with the means to do so. We've had many an explosion and several floods. And she likes nothing better than to tear through the corridors after James and Fred, hurling curses and screaming at the top of her voice.

Now, even though Luce isn't, well, _fond _of her immediate family, she does care a lot about her cousins (even James and Fred), aunts, uncles and grandparents, and has no problem dealing with anyone who hurts them or says anything against them. For example, when Lily was in first year, a fifth year Slytherin made her cry. Lucy, then only a third year, punched him in the face, breaking his nose, until James, Fred and Louis caught up with them and pinned the guy against the wall. Hugo stole his shoes.

And of course, Al, Rosie and I usually manage to get roped into her latest prank or charade, and as such, end up sharing the blame. But that's okay. Because we love our loud, terrifying, rebellious, insane Lucy. And we wouldn't want her any other way.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go hide for the next several decades. Hey, maybe Al will be my secret keeper!

Warning Signs: Know when to;

Be worried: When she's sitting quietly doing her homework. And if it's in the library? She's been imperiused.

Comfort: Don't. Just don't. Lucy does not need, nor want anyone's help ever. So just don't.

Run: I think we've established that comparing Luce to Molly will result in physical and psychological harm. So if you are stupid enough to does so, run. Fast.

So there you have it readers! The Lucy Weasley survival guide. Up next is the far more mild mannered Roxanne. Till the my friends!

**AN: Well, there's my Lucy. I love her, hope you guys like her too. Reviews would be awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Love and sunshine, **

**LilyRose xxx**


	11. Roxanne

Roxanne

_Hi guys, sorry for the wait. But school is officially finished for the summer, woop woop! Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or his many nieces and nephews. But I do love them._

Full Name: Roxanne Ginevra Weasley

Date of Birth: 16th May 2007

Parents: George and Angelina (nee Johnson) Weasley

Siblings: Fred

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 10 ¾" Maple and Dragon Heartstring

Patronus: Tiger

Appearance

I'm trying to work out how to phrase this without being murdered. Hmm. Ah, forget it.

The complete truth, my friends, is that Roxanne Ginevra Weasley is gorgeous. Fred, James, I am just documenting the truth, the death glares and knuckle cracking are completely unnecessary.

Roxy's not particularly tall, around 5 foot 5 inches. But what she lacks in height she makes up for in, well, everything else.

She has warm, dark brown skin, slightly darker than Fred's. Like her brother, she has the unusual, but striking combination of dark skin and flaming red hair. Roxanne's hair tumbles to her shoulder blades in shiny, loose curls, though she sometimes pulls it back in a messy bun, or for Quidditch, a tight plait.

Roxanne may have gotten her hair from her father and complexion from her mother, but her eyes are completely her own. And let me tell you this; they are not something you miss. Roxy's eyes are a bright, shining, burning liquid gold and they're framed by long, thick white eyelashes.

Kind of like Lucy, Roxanne has long legs, but Roxy's shape is slightly curvier. Also like Luce, Roxy's a dynamite chaser.

Roxanne's very graceful and light on her feet. She kind of glides instead of walking and actually has a spring in her step. You could convince anyone that she's part veela.

Oh, and she has this black leather jacket she always wears.

Personality

There's no point in denying it friends, Roxanne Weasley is possibly one of the nicest, friendliest people you will ever have the pleasure of meeting (Lily being another).

Roxanne's a very fair person, and doesn't believe in cheating and believes in fair play. James has joked many a time that she should be a Hufflepuff. Roxy's not one to judge a book by it's cover, for which I am very grateful. She takes everyone at face value and is willing to give everyone a fair chance; as far as she is concerned, you're a friend until you prove yourself otherwise. Roxy's one of those people who will stop what they're doing to help you, our smile at you if you catch her eye, or stop to help a lost first year or nurse an injured owl back to health.

Roxy is one of those 'the goblet is half full people', she has an unbelievably positive attitude. She actually does have a spring in her step and is always in a good mood. She's the member of the Gryffindor team that rallies everyone else, and makes them keep their chins up, even when they lose a match. 'Tomorrow's another day,' is Roxanne's philosophy.

Unsurprisingly, there is not a witch or wizard in the world, let alone the school (barring a couple of thick Slytherins), who doesn't adore Roxanne, Filch included. She has friends in every house, and just about every year. She's just good at making friends, and making time for them. Needless to say, she, er shall we say, popular amongst many of the male members of our school, and this keeps Fred and James on their toes.

Roxy will always stand by her friends and family and she's brilliant at helping people to feel better in awful situations. Which is probably why we all fell to pieces the time she wasn't able to pick us back up. That was not a fun time. She very perceptive and can tell straight away if someone she cares about is upset or worried. But she also has the sense to know when not to press an issue someone doesn't want to talk about. She's really a great friend.

Roxy loves to be busy and doing things. She loves to have fun, and loves to test out her father's products, but not in a havoc wreaking manner like her brother. She prefers the more innocence, enjoyable items, much to Sage Longbottom's (Sage is one of Roxy's best friends, Violet Dursley and Maia Fielder being the others) disappointment. Roxy loves to fly and she's great at quidditch. She has an amazing laugh and a great, infectious smile. Really, Roxanne just loves being alive and so she lives every moment to the full.

It's impossible not to smile when you're around her, she's just so happy and so full of life. It's inspiring actually.

Warning Signs; Know When to:

Be worried: When she's upset. I know it sounds obvious, but Roxy is rarely phased by anything, so when she's upset, it's about something real.

Comfort: Usually, Roxanne's the one doing the comforting, but I guess when someone she cares about is hurt, you could give it a shot.

Run: Are you kidding? Why would you want to run from Roxanne?

So there you go folks, the lovely Roxanne. I'm sorry to say we are nearing the end of our files, but we still have our youngest two Weasley's to go. Well, one Weasley, one Potter, but you know what I meant.

**AN: So thats my Roxanne. I like her. I see her as the calmest of the girls, or at least of Lucy, Rose, her and Lily, the one who keeps them grounded. Hope you liked her! Reviews would be epic, but don't worry about it :)**

**Love and sunshine, **

**LilyRose xxx**


	12. Hugo

Hugo

**AN: Hello... Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: If you are looking for JK Rowling, you've taking a wrong turn._

Full Name: Hugo Harry Weasley

Date of Birth: 24th April 2008

Parents: Ronald and Hermione (nee Granger) Weasley

Siblings: Rose

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11" Vine and Phoenix feather

Patronus: Baby Seal

Appearance

Remember those kids? Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley? Always arguing? Well they grew up, fell in love and lived happily ever after. Well, after they destroyed a couple horcruxs and helping Mr Potter save the world.

Anyhow, Hugo's a by-product of these crazy kids' Happily-Ever-After, and he's quite a mix of them. He's not as tall as his dad, are at least not yet. He does have the good ol' red hair, but it's curly, like his mom's. He does have his dad's blue eyes, but they are slightly paler than Mr Weasley's. He has a slightly pointed chin, and his rounded nose is slightly upturned. He has dozens of muddy brown freckles that run across his nose and cheeks and a spattering across his forehead as well. Oh, and another thing he got from his dad, is that his ears go bright red when he's angry or embarrassed.

Hugo's complexion in pale, paler than any of his cousins'. He's skinny too, as skinny as Albus, but he's… pointier, I guess you could say, and you can see his elbows sticking out in his uniform. I think that's the reason he likes to wear robes more than any of the others.

He usually wears one of his Grandmother's hand knitted jumpers, much to her delight, usually with tattered and torn jeans. He also had this pair of bright red trainers, that are fairly beaten up at this stage because he wears them morning, noon and night. Seriously, the laces are fraying and the tops are scuffed and mud encrusted, but Hugo loves them anyway, rags or not. Rather like his family.

Rosie, Lucy, I was kidding! Ah!

Personality

Er, hi again. Please excuse me any spelling mistakes, it's hard to document by wand light inside a dark broom cupboard, but I'll give it a shot.

Just kidding, they've calmed down. Now where was I? Ah yes.

Now, appearance wise Hugo is quite the mix of his parents, but personality wise, Hugo is mostly his own person. He did get some things from his parents, his mother's erm, concern, for magical creatures, his father's quidditch obsession, but for the most part, Hugo's, well, just Hugo.

The first thing you need to know about Hugo, is he and Lily are completely inseparable. They're best friends and do everything and go everywhere together. Lily is the only one that knows all Hugo's secrets and vice-versa. They're completely joined at the hip and they are very protective of each other. Their cousins have a theory that they're telepathic.

As I mention, oh, five seconds ago, Hugo shares his mother's concern for the welfare of magical creatures, and he's on a first name basis with all the Hogwarts house elves. He goes to visit them on a regular basis, and he knows all their names and, wait for it, get the birthday presents. Yes, that's right _birthday presents. _He's also lead more than one 'Elf Rights' protest in Diagon Alley (usually assisted by Lily), making his mother very, very proud.

Yeah, he's an odd one.

Like the rest of the Weasley clan (barring Molly that is. Rose, you'll get there) Hugo's a Quidditch fanatic. Unlike the rest of his cousins though, Hugo does not have a favoured position. He plays everything and is, of course, brilliant at them. So at family games he plays whatever's going because he's happy to play anything.

Now, Hugo's very bright, though not in the same book-worm way Rose would be. Lucy, feel free to stop mouthing 'Hypocrite' anytime. Anyway, Hugo's really smart, but in quite a different way from Rose. He's incredibly perceptive and can tell in a second if someone's upset. He loves puzzles of any sort, and can assess and solve them in seconds, while the rest of us stand there scratching our heads. He's also really quick and can tell if you're lying, which can be very inconvenient. For example, you'll tell him you were in the library and he'll glance at the mud on your shoes and see the leaves in your hair and the flush on your cheeks and will know you were actually tearing through the grounds for your life (That one very nearly got Al and I in a lot of trouble. Thankfully he's smart He's kind of scary that way.

Because Hugo's so quick to assess a situation, he sometimes talks without thinking, and he can sometimes come off as blunt or thoughtless, but he doesn't do it on purpose; he's just speaking his thoughts. Lily's the best at shutting him up, so he sticks by her at all times.

Hugo's very thoughtful. He'll completely zone out and stare off into space for hours at a time if you let him, deep in thought. No one, even Lily, knows what he's thinking about and it can be very hard to snap him out of it. Needless to say, he has a tendency to drive the professors slightly mad. According to Lily, Hugo didn't even react to the cry of a baby mandrake in herbology. Professor Longbottom was very concerned.

Right, one more thing you need to know; Hugo is an amazing photographer. He's loved taking photographs for as long as I've known him, and for years before that apparently. He takes pictures of everything and everyone (House elves included), but Hogwarts is his favourite subject. He also loves photographing Quidditch matches. He carries two cameras with him everywhere, a magical one, and a muggle one his grandfather on his mother's side got him. Hugo says some things are meant to be done the muggle way, and photography in one of them. Hugo's photographs are really amazing, he's really talented, and he has pictures plastered everywhere, one his bed posts, his trunk and his school books. Rose says his room at home in nothing but pictures, muggle and magical. Hugo says he loves them because they each capture a moment all their own.

Deep, eh?

Warning Signs; Know when to:

Be worried: When he's not taking photographs, you know he's seriously depressed.

Comfort: When the Chudley Cannons lose a match. Hugo a Cannon fan, like yours truly.

Run: When he gets that excited gleam in his eyes that means 'I'm on to you!', run. Fast. Also, he's not crazy about people being in broom cupboards with his sister. Or, you know, so I'm told.

So there you go folks, or second last Weasley. You know who that leaves! Hugo's other half, the lovely Lily Luna Potter. See you then!

**AN: So that's my Hugo. I think I'm going to re-do some of my first one, not Dominique probably, but definitely Victoire and maybe Louis and Molly. I might add some more to some of the others. Anyway, hope you like Hugo, and I promise I will update my other stories soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely! **

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


	13. Lily

**Lily**

_**AN: Eeep, last one! Sorry it took so long, I hope you like it!**_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

Basic Facts

Full Name: Lily Luna Potter

Date of Birth: 24th April 2008

Parents: Harry and Ginny (nee Weasley) Potter

Siblings: James and Albus

House: Gryffindor

Wand: 11" Holly and Unicorn Hair

Patronus: Zebra

Appearance

Well ladies and gents, Lily may go by the second name Potter, but looks wise, she's all Weasley. Even though in reality, Hugo is only an hour older, being the youngest girl, Lily is very much the baby of the family, and she definitely looks the part.

She's a miniature version of her mother, with a long mane of the good old Weasley flaming hair that falls, poker straight, that falls to the bottom of her shoulder blades, big, warm brown eyes framed by dark eyelashes, and a heart shaped face, peppered with freckles. She's also the only Potter child that doesn't wear glasses.

She does have a look of her brothers however, of James when she's had an idea and she gets a mischievous grin on her face and of Albus when she's worrying about something and her eyes are thoughtful or concerned. When she smiles, her eyes shine and her cheeks dimple. She's pretty adorable.

James, don't be ridiculous, you know what I meant, put the chair down!

Currently, Lily's pretty tiny. She has a wiry build, slim and very bouncy; the perfect build for a seeker. She's also a great chaser, but she prefers playing seeker, much to her father's delight. She plays chaser at the minute, but she's planning to try out for seeker after Al leaves.

When she's not in her uniform, Lily usually sticks to jumpers (often of the Weasley variety), jeans and trainers, but she does like to dress up in skirts and dresses for special occasions. She'll get bored once in a while and wear a skirt, then realise she can't climb trees and swear she'll never wear a skirt again. She has a pair of pink trainers that match Hugo's red ones and she always wears them, though like Hugo's, they're fairly ragged.

Lily adores both her parents, and she idolizes her mother and often wears Mrs Potter's old Harpies uniform. Of course, being as little as she is, the green and yellow sweater swims on her, but she doesn't care and has declared it her goal to one day have a Harpies sweater of her own, just like her mother's, but with 'Potter' on the back.

Personality

Lily's an interesting mix. Not only of her parents, but of her brothers as well. Rose often jokes that Lily got the best bits of James and Albus, but somewhere along the line someone threw in her mother's feisty side and her father's bravery.

Lily is very cheerful and bubbly. She constantly wears a wide smile, an interesting contrast to Hugo's thoughtful expression. Hugo is of course her best friend, they're inseparable, but to be honest, Lily is friends with everyone. Well except the Slytherins, but they're not really people. She'll often go and sit with her friends in other Houses at meal times, until she's chased back to the Gryffindor table by the Professors. Lily will chatter happily to anyone, about anything, even if she's never met them before.

Lily adores her family. Every single last one of them. She hero-worships her brothers and Teddy Lupin, who I think she considers another brother. She idolizes Rose, who I think she thinks of as more of a sister than a cousin. She often follows Rose around, chatting a mile a minute, and often goes to her for advice when she doesn't want to ask her brothers. Girl stuff, I suppose, I've never inquired too closely.

Lily, like James, is always full of energy. She's very enthusiastic and she actually bounces up and down the corridors, or even when she's not going anywhere. She's easily excited and can be very loud at times, until someone tells her to put a sock in it, usually one of her cousins.

Lily does well in her classes. She's very bright, but it's mostly because she's just so enthusiastic, and actually enjoys them. Her best subject is definitely potions, much to Professor Slughorn's delight, who joyfully declared she takes after her grandmother, the first Lily Potter. Lily beamed for days afterwards.

Of course, cute though she is, don't be fooled. Lily possesses the legendary Weasley temper, and can explode at any minute. Particularly if someone's being mean to Hugo, if someone insults her family, or if she's just having a bad day. When she's just not having a good day, she just yells, loudly. But when someone's actually made her really mad, being her mother's daughter, she sends a nasty bat bogie hex their way.

Lily, like her mother, doesn't like to be told what to do, or that she's too young to do something. When someone tries to tell her not to do something she's already decided she's going to do, she puts her hands on her hips and glares at them. James particularly is very protective of her, and glares at any boy who looks at her sideways, which drives Lily mad. She's made it very clear that she can and will look after herself, and if there's a battle to be fought, she will be there. Happily, times have changed and on the whole there are a lot less battles to be fought, but in the couple minor ones we have had (namely us versus the Slytherins), Lily is there wands-a-blazing, despite her brother's protests.

People in the media have nick named Lily the 'Potter Princess' and it stuck. Other than her mother, Lily is the only Potter girl there is, and she's proud of it. She says it makes her unique, and the Potter Princess, a friend to all, walks down the corridor of the Castle, a smile on her face and her head held high.

Warning Signs; Know when to:

Be worried: When she's crying. I know it sounds obvious, but Lily rarely gets so upset that she cries, so when she does, there's usually an arse to be kicked.

Comfort: When someone insults her family, Lily gets really upset, so it's a good idea to cheer her up.

Run: When you hear 'JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!', followed by fast footsteps, it's a good idea to vacate the vicinity, unless you have a desire to join the Witness Relocation Programme.

So there you have it folks; from the stunning Victoire, right down to the bubbly Potter Princess. All twelve Weasley cousins in a neat (or as neat as they can be) little package of beauty and brains, curls and freckles, Quidditch position and practical jokers, red hair and flaming tempers.

My advice, if you're going to take on the Weasley cousins, you'd better have nerves of steel. After all, they're M.O.M. rating is XXXXX. Impossible to train or domesticate, and after they get their hands on me, they'll be known wizard killers too.

So good day my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed yourselves.

Till we meet again,

The Honourable Scorpius Malfoy.

James! Fred! Put down your- Ahhhh!

**AN: Well, there you go! I can't believe I actually finished this! I will be doing a sequel, with Teddy and the Scamanders, etc, etc, but it wont be for a while. In the mean time, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Please, please, please review if you can!**

**Love and sunshine,**

**LilyRose xxx**


End file.
